


What About Rey?

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey needs to prepare for some heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Rey?

**Author's Note:**

> Still not the angsty one (you're welcome!)

Poe was in the small living area, trying to get the stain of spilled Photon Fizzle out of the cushions and cursing whoever decided to make the fizzy drink lurid green when he heard the hesitant patter of small feet creep into the room.

Smiling, he looked over his shoulder to greet Asa. "Hey, buddy. How was school today? There's a snack in the kitchen if you're hungry?"

Warm arms snake their way around Poe's middle and he bends to kiss the dark curls of Asa's head, breathing in the clean, sweet scent of his shampoo before Ace moved off in search of the promised snack.

"Where's your Daddy?" Poe called, turning back to the stubborn stain.

"Speaking to Mr Luke," Ace answered, scrambling up onto a dining chair, his legs swinging beneath him in a rhythmic fashion. "He said that had something really important to discuss and that I should go and play. I tolded him that you always said I had to do my homework before I got to play but he said that just this once it would be OK."

"Nice try, buddy," Poe shook his head in amused disbelief. "Homework first."

Sighing heavily, Ace stuffed the remains of his Barabel fruit in his mouth and started to empty his bag onto the table.

Once Poe was satisfied that Asa was doing as he was told he turned back to the stain, admitting defeat after another minute of vigorous scrubbing. The cushions were probably overdue for replacement anyway.

He passed Asa on his way to the sink to wring out the rag he had been using and detours long enough to steal a slice of Gapanga fruit and ruffle Asa's hair, causing him to sigh long-sufferingly.

"Papa, I have a problem."

"Is it with the math? Because you know your Daddy is much better at helping you with that than I am."

"No, it's not my homework. It's Corinna Anjek who sits next to me during story time. She says that I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh?" Poe is glad that he's facing towards the sink with his back towards the table as he tries to keep from laughing. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah, only what am I s'posed to tell Princess Rey?" Ace moaned, the sound muffled around his fingers.

_Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at you--_

"Well, are you happy being Corinna's boyfriend?" Poe asked sensibly. "I'm sure Rey would just be glad your happy."

"Kind of," Ace hedged. "It's really _hard_ being a boyfriend."

_Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at you--_

"Is it?"

"Uh-huh!" Ace nodded vehemently. "She says that boyfriends is s'posed to share their honey cakes at lunch but honey cakes are my very favourite part of lunch! I don't even sure them with you or Daddy! And when I wanted to play Jedi with Exra at recess, she said that boyfriends had to play skipping with her instead! And skipping is really hard!"

_Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at you--_

"Well, if you don't like it, why don't up you tell her that you don't want to be her boyfriend anymore? Then you wouldn't have anything to worry about."

Ace blushed, ducking his head shyly. "But some parts are really nice," he admitted. "She has really pretty eyes and she let me hold her hand and she ated all of my vegetables at lunch so I didn't have to." Ace claps his hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. "I shouldn't have told you that!" he squeaked.

Poe allows himself a small chuckle at the look on Asa's face before taking the seat next to him. "It sounds to me like you _are_ happy."

Ace nods softly, a shy smile on his face that made Poe want to melt.

"I think Rey will understand. But, if you want, your Papa and I can tell her the news for you?"

Ace sits up straighter, eyes lighting up, before his shoulders fall. "No," he sighed, "I should tell her myself, it's the right thing to do."

Poe nods gravely, desperately biting the inside of his cheek.

"But will you and Daddy be there with me so you can cheer her up when she gets sad?"

_Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at your son, Do not laugh at you--_

"Of course we will, buddy." Wouldn't miss it for the world, he adds gleefully to himself.

"Thank you Papa! You're the bestest!" Ace clambers off his chair and launches himself at Poe, hugging him tightly. "I gotta go to the refresher but then can you help me with my homework cos I _am_ stuck on the math."

"I'll help you, peanut."

Poe and Ace both turn towards the door to find an amused looking Finn leaning against the wall.

"I gotta sympathise with Ace," Finn smiles as Ace thunders out of the room, "the rule that boyfriends have to share their dessert is a tough one."

"Hey!" Poe playfully hits Finn with the damp rag he still has tangled up in his hands. "Only the almond pastries, that's not unreasonable! Besides, I let you do more than hold my hand to make up for it."

"Yeah you do," Finn agreed as he kissed Poe hello. "Kriffin' hell," he breathed out as he let his head collapse onto Poe's neck, "our baby has a girlfriend."

Poe chuckled, kissing Poe's forehead. "It's normal, I had about six when I was his age."

" _Six?!_ So you've always been easy then?"

Finn made good use of his reflexes to dodge the wet towel that Poe launched at him for that, holding his hands up in submission.

"Would we be horrible parents if we bring popcorn to eat while Ace explains things to Rey?"

Poe grinned. "I'm already on it!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot!


End file.
